Hackers always lie Sometimes
by FiretruckYeah
Summary: When a stranger hacks the video account of Smosh and leaves a message telling the World Wide Web that they are gay, Ian and Anthony find themselves in an extraodinary and unusual situation. IanxAnthony, but it will take its time. Ianthony.
1. In which Ian finds a moldy sandwich

_Hey guys, I was inspired to this story, after I read a German fanfiction about tolerance of homosexuals. Unfortunately, I don't know Smosh, therefore I cannot say anything to their private lifes. I don't want to make money with this story. Also, this story is completely thought up, only Smosh and their girlfriends do exist in real life. And to get my straight, they aren't gay in real life. I hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 1: In which Ian finds a moldy sandwich  
**

„Hey, I am just gonna check on the videos, okay?"

"Hmm…" Anthony just grunted from the couch, totally absorbed by his game of Call of Duty. He just had given a soldier a headshot as he heard Ian say: "Fuck."

He didn't worry, most likely, Ian had just tripped onto his iPhone or something like that. "Dude."

Anthony didn't react.

"DUDE!"

"What's up, Ian? I am totally not going to crawl under your bed for searching your stupid keys again!"

"Did you play a prank on me?" Ian's voice sounded weird.

Anthony frowned: "If you don't mean the moldy sandwich in your wardrobe, then, no."

Silence. Then- "you little bastard, my clothes smell like they're rotten!"

Anthony grinned: "Should clean up some time, shouldn't you?" Ian just said something very inappropriate in return.

"But still, dude." Anthony sighed, put his controller away and walked into Ian's room. Ian scrolled down some video commentaries.

"So, what's the problem?"

Ian shortly turned around. His eyes had a glint of mistrust in them: "You sure that you haven't uploaded anything stupid on our channel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because of this." Ian scrolled up and pressed on the Play-button.

"Hey guys. We've got something very important to share with you." This voice sounded quite similar to Anthony's; there also were some background noises, so that no one listening to this would have doubted it was him.

"Ian and I have been thinking a lot recently. No worry, we will do Smosh, until we're old. We've been thinking about us. Ian and me. So, you guys know, that Ian and I got girlfriends, but we're sad to say that both Ian and I broke up with them." Anthony gave Ian a very suspicious glance, but Ian just sat there, his eyes focused on a spot above their desk lamp. He was clearly holding his temper. The fake Anthony speaker went on. "We haven't got any girlfriends any longer, because there is something we've been keeping a secret for a long time. We're gay. We're in love with each other." The video ended.

Anthony closed his eyes for a moment. "What's this?"

Ian didn't answer. "What's this all about?"

Anthony's voice rose. "Who the fuck posted this?" He shouted.

Ian jumped up: "I DON'T KNOW." There was pretty much anger in his voice. "I don't know who did that, but whoever did this, he's gonna PAY for it."

Anthony calmed himself down. When Ian was in this mood, it was the best thing to stay quiet until he was finished with shouting.

"This isn't funny at all", Ian kicked his chair to the side and walked up and down in the room, his fists clenched, his voice trembling.

"Did you see the rating of the fans? DID YOU SEE IT?" Anthony quickly scrolled down with the mouse. 6,521 people like this, 275,843 people dislike this. The red of the bar nearly swallowed the green. Anger rose in him, hatred and anger. He searched for the top rated comments.

_Fuckin swishs. _380 people like this.

_Aww, waited so long for this day to come. Ianthony rules! 3 _73 people like this.

Anthony clenched his fist and hit it on the table. With every hit he realized more what this video would do to him and Ian. Anthony rose up again and met Ian's stare. "They're so gonna pay for this."

#

Ian bit into his taco, when they finally came back home. Luckily, they hadn't met any person who knew them. "Ooo wdt actll beeve that?"

Anthony frowned at him. Ian swallowed the whole amount of taco all at once. Anthony sipped calmly on his soda, while Ian choked. Finally, with tearing eyes, he asked his question again: "Who would actually believe that?"

"What?"

Ian looked at him with that expression he often had, when he thought that Anthony was stupid. "That we're gay, man."

"Don't know. I mean, we're having girlfriends, we refuse to do all that crazy fan stuff with the kissing and so on and we've shown very clearly our opinion on these creepy fan fics of us."

Ian took a thoughtful bite of his taco. "I don't get it. It's so bold. To hack oneself into some famous YouTuber's channel and post such a message. That could have been a maniac! Shit!" He jumped up. "We gonna have to change our password!"

#

Anthony hung up and sighed. "How was it?" Ian asked, putting one earplug out of his ear.

"Terrible."

"Why?" Ian lifted one eyebrow, "Kalel is always supportive, what has been going wrong?"

Anthony threw himself onto the couch. "I don't know, she has been very stressed, because it's possible that her mom is going to lose her job and everything. And when I told her about the thing, she was a little annoyed. She actually thought we have done this for a prank. She wanted to know, what I've thought, because thousands of people ask her now stupid questions on her channel. And then I got pissed off. I told her that we didn't do it and that she should know that I don't do such stupid things."

Ian looked at him, a little pity in his eyes: "I am sorry for you, dude. I can't call Melanie at all. She's at this skiing trip with her parents and apparently there's no reception."

He took the TV remote control and switched it on. They watched an old sitcom. They didn't talk much. But after a while of them sitting there and not laughing about one single joke that was followed by the annoying sitcom laugh, Ian threw the control away from him: "This is really shitty. I can't even go onto my laptop, what if they've hacked that one, too?"

Anthony frowned and crossed his arms. "How are we going to explain to the fans that it's all a prank? I mean, if we come up with a video now, they'll all just say that we are pussies, because we saw how many fans unsubscribed us."

"Many fans have unsubscribed?"

Anthony nodded.

"This is ridiculous." Ian snorted. "Why would anyone do something like that to us?"

"Well, either he wanted to make us unpopular, or he was one of the stalker-ish kind that really thinks we're gay."

"So many dislikes, I don't get it. I mean, what would be so horrible, if we were actually gay?" Ian stood up and walked up and down, again.

"We've also been making gay jokes all the time, Ian", Anthony sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand palm, "We can't say that we've been better than the rest."

"But Anthony, we-we would never actually discriminate someone because of his sexuality, would we?"

"Yeah, I know." Anthony stood up: "I am going to bed, Ian. Maybe I'll wake up and nothing of this has actually happened."

#

_So, this is the first chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. If I made any mistakes with the language or anything else, please tell. Also, of course, I'd like to know if you have any suggestions for improvement. _

_Thank you,  
_

_Lucy  
_


	2. In which Anthony eats a donut

_Hey guys, this is the second chapter. I thank all of you, who read my story and I especially thank Juliepulie and figleaf for reviewing. Thanks, guys. Hope you enjoy. _

__**Chapter 2: In which Anthony eats a pink frosted donut  
**

Anthony grabbed the camera and threw it to Ian: „Today's Thursday, we should record Lunchtime with Smosh anyway."

His friend nodded and pressed the Power Button. "Hey Guys, it's Lunchtime with Smosh- Beeyotch! So, today we're getting- what are we getting, Anthony?"

Anthony grinned goofily into the camera: "We're gonna drive into the city and pick up some bagels, because I want to eat some fricken bagels right now."

They talked about random stuff, as they drove through the streets of Sacramento. They sang "Naked Guy in the Sky". They laughed. But it didn't feel right and Anthony was afraid what Twitter questions he would read afterwards they had eaten. Ian steered the car into the parking lot, so they had to walk only two roads to get to the Bagel shop. As they walked, Ian told the camera, how he once in sixth grade had twisted an angle, as he had crushed into one of the mascots advertising for an ice cream parlor. Anthony laughed loudly, because he remembered Ian lying there, buried under "Frosty, the ice cream bear". Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around. Two men were standing there, he didn't know them, and neither did Ian.

"Hey, you guys, aren't you-"

"No", said Anthony and he tugged Ian at his sleeve to walk away.

But the guy tapped him again on the shoulder: "You are the gay guys, aren't you?"

Anthony closed his eyes. He had been afraid that something like that would happen to them. The guy talking to him just looked curious, but his mate didn't look very likeable.

"We're the guys from Smosh, if that's what you mean", Ian said and turned around again.

Now, the other guy was holding them back: "So you are the little fairies from YouTube!"

Anger rose in him, but Ian was faster than him. "Got a problem with it?" he said, and with every moment, the rage seemed to make him grow 5 Centimeters.

"Yeah, you little bastards." The other man leaned down to Ian. Anthony could smell a cloud of alcohol coming out of his mouth.

"Ian, come- I said, _come_." He pulled Ian back and dragged him into the opposite directions of the men, of whom the drunk now started shouting nasty swearwords into their direction. Ian turned round for one second and showed him his middle finger. Anthony grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him away with him. They turned the corner and got to the bagel shop. Ian broke away and kicked an empty beer can away. Then he calmed down. He didn't care filming anything for lunchtime with Smosh anymore: "Dude, this has to stop. It's horrible. We lost all of our severity. We are a joke."

Anthony didn't reply, because he knew it was true.

"You know what?" Ian's blue eyes looked bitter: "If they want us o be a joke, we gonna treat it like a joke. If they want their swishes, they are going to get them."

"What?"

Ian ignored him and walked into the Bagel Shop. "Two Bagels of these and two pink frosted donuts, please." He grinned at Anthony: "You have to eat your enemy, Anthony; we should put this into Food battle 2012."

He gave the saleslady the money and grabbed the bag. There were three girls sitting in one corner and they seemed to talk about them, then, one girl turned around and said: "Ian? Anthony? Smosh?"

They turned around to them. The girl was pretty young, around thirteen, fourteen: "It's so cool to meet you, guys." Anthony was surprised, as always, how natural their fans spoke to them, as if they knew them personally.

"Thanks", he said and smiled to them. All of the girls blushed.

"I've watched your last video" the girl said, while Ian gave her an autograph onto her schoolbag. "So, you're together now."

Jeeze, that girl was pretty inquisitive. He just wanted to say no, as Ian lay down the pencil on the table, squeezed Anthony with an arm to him and said: "Yeah, sure we are."

The girls smiled excited. Anthony just shot Ian a deathly glance, but his What-the-devil-is-going-on-here-stop-this-at-once-you-idiot glare didn't seem to work, because Ian just smiled at him, a small dangerous glint in his eyes.

"That's so sweet!" the girl didn't seem to care that they were apparently gay.

"We have to go now", Anthony blurted out and they said goodbye. Ian still had his arm wrapped around his waist and he turned around, gave the girls a little wave with his free arm and then he stood unto his tiptoes and pecked Anthony a little kiss onto his cheek. Anthony slammed the door open and they walked around the corner, then he pushed Ian away.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" He swished over his cheek with his arm sleeve. "Eurghh, and now I've got your spit on my face."

Ian just grinned. "I've told you, man, they are gonna get their gays."

"Never do that to me again."

"Please", Ian turned around to him and wriggled with his eyebrows: "We both know you want it, too."

As answer, Anthony just slapped him over his head.

#

They drove home and Ian divided the bagels onto two napkins. Then he turned the camera on, again: "Arrrghm." He grinned with his full mouth into the camera. "First bite."

Then, he turned the camera around and filmed Anthony, who seemed to shovel half the bagel all in one bite down his throat. "First bite."

"Anthony, I believe it is time for something."

"Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions…" By now, Anthony really hated that song; he scrolled down all the questions of their twitter followers.

_Now kiss Ian. I mean, you're in love. _TeleportingThinGuy

_Stop filming this shit, you little freaks._ Angie_Ferguson

_KISS IAN! 3_ Ianthony4ever

_What is your problem, guys?_ Gorilla353

Anthony scrolled down, all the way, but he only found questions to tell him to kiss Ian, or to end Smosh. Both ideas were pretty disturbing. He leaned his head unto his hand. Finally, there was one question that didn't contain kisses:

_Try to touch your feet while jumping. _WTFiretruck

Ian fell to the ground as he tried it. Anthony hurt himself, as he banged with his foot against the door frame.

"Fuck." He hold his feet, while Ian laughed at him. Anthony just frowned and pouted into the camera.

"So, what's the next dare?"

Anthony scrolled feverishly up and down the twitter page, but all he saw was: Kiss Ian. And he had got enough gay affection from Ian today.

"Anthony, what's the next dare? Never mind."

Ian grabbed the phone out of his hand and looked examining onto the display. Anthony tried to fetch it from him, but gave up, as a very stinging pain shot through his foot. He grabbed his donut and bit into it. Ahh. Sugar. Exactly what he needed on this queer day.

"Guys! Around fifty people asked Anthony and me to kiss each other!"

Anthony shot him a warning glance, but Ian seemed to ignore it.

"I really don't like to do this, but since we're a couple, that's no problem." Ian turned around to him and grinned dangerously.

"No. NO, Ian. I am NOT going to kiss you, also, you've got cheese between your teeth!"

Ian took the camera: "Anthony is a picky little pussy, so now I've got to brush my teeth for him, but what don't you do to impress your boyfriend."

Anthony jumped up, ignoring his hurting foot, and try to snatch the camera out of Ian's hand.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"What is your problem, Anthony?"

Anthony stared angrily into Ian's face: "Hm, what could it be? That my best friend tries to KISS me all the time? That I have to pretend to be gay? That we get insulted by over one thousand people?"

Ian let the camera sink. "You don't need to be that angry, dude. I don't want to kiss you, either, if that comforts you."

"Yeah, you only just did it in public."

"That's because we need to stop this. We need to get control over what we do. So, if we act as if we were really gay, it is all under control, because it's our own decision. This Hacker or Stalker or whatever, he's powerless, because we do the last thing he expects. We are going to make a fool out of him. We see, who's really our fan, and we can support the gays. Also, I think after ten episodes at the latest, they'll all have forgotten it. Cool, right?"

"That's sounds alright, but I have to admit that I really don't want to pretend to be gay. With you."

"Thanks." Ian lifted one eyebrow: "You said yourself, that they are going to pay for this. It's time to start, don't you think?"

"But what about Kalel?"

"Dude, she knows, you're not gay, she loves you, it's not going to be a problem!"

Anthony wasn't at all convinced, but he was indeed really pissed off by all the insults.

"Deal."

He said and gave Ian a high five.

_I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review if you find any mistakes or suggestions for improvement. _

_Lucy  
_


	3. In which Ian becomes the Hunchback

_Third Chapter :) I thank all the reviewers, it's great to read your feedback. Hope you'll enjoy. _

**Chapter 3: In which Ian becomes the Hunchback of Notre Dame **

They needed to get into the city, because they had to get into the Apple Store to buy a better Anti Virus System. Anthony had precautiously taken his sunglasses with him into the car and he slipped Ian also his sunglasses into the hand. For one thing, the hot Californian sun burned from a cloudless sky and turned Ian's car into a braising hell. For the other, Anthony really didn't want to get recognized again. Ian steered them into a different parking lot than yesterday, because Anthony had strictly protested to go back to the one, where Ian had nearly started a fight. They got out and walked through the streets, Anthony looking to the ground all the time, afraid someone would recognize them, but Ian walking straight and looking the other buyers almost provocatively into the faces. They reached the Apple Store without any trouble and Anthony took relieved the sunglasses off, as they entered the cool shop.

"Hey guys", the sales assistant knew them pretty well, because they came quite often to discuss problems they had with their special effects program with him. His name was Craig and he was a total Computer specialist. And he loved Smosh.

"Hey Craig", said Ian and took his sunglasses off. Some off the other customers turned around and watched them walk to the counter. Anthony was used that especially here in the heart of computer freaks people recognized them, but today, he just didn't like it.

"So, what's your problem? The special effects again?" Craig arranged some pencils as he spoke to them.

"No, it's actually something different today."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We need a better tracking system, you know, for the internet, for viruses. Do you've got something special for sites like Facebook or YouTube?"

"Why?"

"Uh, just, because some fans are really fanatic, you know, sometimes, we've got the feeling they follow us and we don't want them to stalk us also in the internet."

Ian didn't seem to want to tell Craig anything about the fake video. Craig got to the computer and started to research some of the programs they could use; nearly passing, he said: "Soooo, I've watched your last video."

Anthony breathed disappointed in. He had hoped that Craig was cool enough with it that he didn't mention it at all. He didn't say anything and Ian didn't say anything either. There was an awkward silence between them. Craig sighed and walked to the printer and took a sheet of paper.

"Here, that's the program, which I think is most probably the best protection for passwords and social networks."

His eyes stuck one moment on Anthony and Ian's hands, which touched each other slightly on the counter. Something about that embarrassment Anthony could spot in Craig's eyes made him angry. Incredibly angry. This whole thing annoyed him so much. He had to hide from the people, because they thought him to be something he wasn't. And now, he thought of his high school time, as one guy one class below him had came out as a gay and had been tortured since. Anthony now understood how it felt to be looked at weird, when he accidentally touched another guy or watched another person. It made him feel guilty of how many jokes they had made about homosexuals on Smosh. But mostly, it made him angry that people cared so much about this. It was like back in Highschool, when it was fatal, when a football player didn't have a cheerleader as a girlfriend. Anthony's face became hard, he pressed his jaw together. Craig showed them on his printed-out sheet, what advantages this new program had. Ian listened interested; he didn't seem to have noticed Craig's and Anthony's reactions.

"How much does this cost?" He asked, the only person of them who really was relaxed.

"Hundred-fifty." Craig also avoided eye contact with Ian. Anthony bit his lip, he was really short away from losing his temper.

Ian turned to Anthony: "Do you think we should take it?"

Anthony looked at the paper: "Yeah, I think we should."

"Okay, we take it, Craig." Ian smiled friendly, Craig tried to smile back, but he failed. The anger boiled in Anthony's chest.

"I post the bill to your house. The program will be there in about three days."

"Thanks."

Anthony didn't say anything and turned around. He felt the stare of Craig in his neck. He felt the stares of the customers in his side. Their stares seemed to be the last push to Anthony's explosion. As if the lava had been dangerously bubbling before and now, someone had thrown a bomb into it. In one of this impulses you only have when you're in a rage or a fever, he turned to Ian, grabbed Ian's hair and pulled him quite roughly to him and pressed his lips on his. Then he stomped out and rammed his sunglasses back on to his nose. The door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Ian sounded so bewildered that Anthony felt a little satisfaction.

"Nothing but revenge."

Ian looked really shocked, he even forgot to put on his sunglasses. "I nearly got a heart attack. Why did you do that?"

"Because Craig couldn't even bare to look us straight into the eyes. Because he freaked out when our hands lay next to each other on the counter. And that's-arrrgh!"

"Dude, relax. I should be the person to be freaked out right now."

"You kissed me also yesterday, Ian."

"Yeah, but that was on the cheek, not on the mouth, you pervert."

Anthony smirked: "Little Ian thinks that kissing is perverted. How cute." Ian frowned.

#

They drove home and watched TV. None of them had anything to do. They didn't want to use their laptops until they had installed the new anti-virus system, which would come in three days as Craig had told them. Anthony thought about calling Kalel, but he was afraid about them arguing again. He was too stressed today to take any more critics against him. Ian checked for the thirtieth time today, if Melanie had texted him. But still, no reception. Anthony proposed they could play playstation. So, they played Battlefield. And ate some nachos. And Chocolate. And ice cream. They ate a lot. But this was the typical situation, how they got their ideas for their videos. Anthony just ducked behind a broken down wall, holding with one hand his controller and shoving with the other hand some nachos into his mouth, when Ian pressed stop on his controller.

"I got an idea", he said, "people like our _If_ something _were real_" thing, don't they? We could do one with Disney movies."

Anthony rolled his eyes: "How do you get from Battlefield to Disney?" "

Don't know." He grinned, shortly. Then, he stood up and wrote onto their idea board "If Disney were real".

"What movies do you want to parody?"

"Bambi, Lady and the Tramp, Snow White, you know, all the classics."

Anthony grinned: "Okay, but you play the princesses."

"Uhuh. I already played Bella, it's your turn." Ian turned around and grinned to Anthony. "You are the lady of us. You know it."

Anthony kicked Ian's leg. "Okay, but you play the Hunchback of Notre-Dame."

"Deal."

Anthony didn't like how many deals they were making in the last time.

_Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review for suggestions or advise. Thanks for reading, _

_Lucy  
_


	4. In which Anthony wears stuffed muscles

****_Hey guys, wow, thanks for all the nice feedback you gave me :) This chapter is actually not one of my favourites, but it just had to be done. Next chapter will be better, I promise ;) Still, I don't own Smosh and never will and their friends are thought up (except for Sam, who appears in one video). Also, I'm using footage of "7yr old does Twilight" and its extras. Still doesn't belong to me. Hope, you'll enjoy.  
_

**Chapter 4: In which Anthony wears stuffed muscles**

Today, they had to film their video for the week. At 10 am their friends and camera crew arrived and began building up the amplifier, microphones and cameras. Their friend Steve pushed a great trunk into their living room and opened it. Anthony and Ian got some requisites out they had had to borrow from a friend of them and changed into their new clothes. Everyone laughed at Anthony, as he was so skinny, that the stuffed muscles of his superman costume stuck weirdly off his chest. They were so relieved that their friends were totally normal with them, at the contrary, they made stupid jokes about them being secretly happy someone had hacked their account and spread their little secret. Ian stared threateningly at Anthony, telling him mentally not to lose a single word about Anthony's kiss revenge. Anthony grinned mockingly at him, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to give their friends even more reasons to pull their legs.

"And action."

They started filming. The clip they were shooting today was another Twilight clip. They would use some video material from Anthony's last family visit, when they had asked Sadie, Anthony's little cousin, about her opinion on Twilight. Though Anthony was pretty annoyed of always having to play Edward, he was even more amused of seeing Ian as a girl.

Ian slapped him over the head: "Remember, next time, you play the princesses."

Anthony tried to keep his face calm, but everytime Ian started saying things like _"Edward, do I look_ _fat to you?"_ he burst out laughing. Until they had to shoot the scene for Twilight book four with Bella and Edward lying on the bed. Then all their friends laughed their heads off, leaving Ian and Anthony in quite a weird situation.

"I am not looking forward to this scene", Anthony's voice broke off and he started giggling again, "I guess Ian is."

For one second, Ian gave him his murder glare, then he forced his face into a weird girlie expression: "My name's not Ian. It's Bella."

As they did the "hugging", Anthony heard all the suppressed tittering of his friends. He thought the idea for this video was great and really funny. But wouldn't people react very sensitive to this? If some people couldn't even bare to see his and Ian's hands touching? But then, the rebel in him became the better of him, like yesterday in the Apple Store. He met Ian's eyes and found some confirmation.

They drove to the High School parking lot and shot the short scene of Bella being rescued by Edward. Anthony watched a little jealously, how Ian acted perfectly like a girl and played with a strand of his false hair. He never was so convincing, when he acted. They walked the way back, because their car was loaded with the microphones and camera material. Ian took the wig off and run with his fingers through his short hair. The dangling wig in his hand looked like a dead animal.

"So, how do you think it's going to be?" he asked, looking Anthony a little worried in the face. "Dunno. But we don't have to care about that. We're going to show them, right?"

"Right" Ian smiled and Anthony felt a little happier himself. As long as he and Ian got through this together, it would be okay.

"I think it's good that we do something so risky directly in the beginning", Anthony remarked and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket he had put on over his superman cape. They were still very conspicuous with Ian wearing a girls' shirt and a stuffed bra and him in his gaudy superman boots.

"Y'know man", Ian didn't sound normally, actually, Anthony thought, he was sadder than he showed, "we have to save this. We have to keep Smosh going. It's not just that we don't have another job, but I didn't want to do anything else. Also, I have to admit, I would miss hanging out with you all the time."

Anthony swallowed. He knew what an overcoming this had been to say for Ian.

"Yup, and the whole standing up early thing, it wouldn't really work, either."

He smiled to Ian and he knew that Ian had understood what he had meant with that.

#

"What did you take you so long? Why can't you hold your hands off from each other from a moment?"

Ian smiled his sweetest smile: "Yeah, Anthony, why can't you just keep your hands off from me?"

Anthony grinned: "I don't know; Ian is just so seductive."

Ian laughed his head off, as Steve made vomiting noises.

Their friend Sam walked by, clutching a tripod under her arms: "Guys, really, you let us drive alone to your house and then you don't show up for a century. I'm starting to believe there really is something going on between you."

Steve rolled his eyes, when Ian lay an arm around Anthony's waist: "Guys", he shouted into the next room, where the others already prepared the next scene, "no more jokes about Ian and Anthony being a couple or else they will start fondling each other!"

Loud vomiting sounds came from the next room. A huge smirk played across Ian's and Steve's lips. They walked in and Anthony hung his jacket into an unused corner.

"_Your family is very weird looking." _

Anthony thought that their friend Sam had done a great job transforming their friends into the Cullens. This gave him a painful twist in the stomach, making him think about his girlfriend. They shot the next scene without any breaks. Then, Steve ordered a huge family pizza to their house. Everyone ate quietly, but contentedly. They had succeeded in shooting every scene on this day. Fortunately, the weather had been fine, so they hadn't had to wait for a few hours, until they could have continued their shooting.

Their friends stayed and they started a Brawl tournament. Ian strangely got kicked out on the first round, which was weird, because he loved to play and mostly win Brawl. Anthony was defeated in the semifinal by Steve, who punched him off the stage. Their friend Oliver won and they started a second tourney. Anthony skipped this round and chatted with Sam. He asked her about Kalel, her being a close friend of hers.

"Don't know", she said, but Anthony interpreted it as a "She is still pretty pissed at you". Kalel was very caring and empathetic, but when he had crossed a point, she could be very obstinate. He told himself to call her tomorrow. He hated it, when he couldn't talk to her.

Sam took a sip on her soda: "You know, she doesn't want to tell you this, but she told me that she's a little afraid of losing you to Smosh."

Anthony frowned: "Losing me- losing me to Smosh? What does she mean with that?"

"She thinks that you are so involved in your work, that she often has the feeling being left out. You know, when you cancel a dinner with her, because you really have to edit the next episode and stuff like that. She is a little ashamed of herself, y'know, she really doesn't want to guilt-trip you. But I think you should know."

Sam stood up and threw her soda can into the bin: "I have to go now, Anthony, see you. If you have any problems with Kalel or someone else, you can call me."

She smiled shortly and then she picked up her bag and vanished. Anthony sat there, shocked by his complete lack of tactfulness. He had to call Kalel right now. No. She deserved something better than a phone call. This needed to be planned.

Their friends went one by one, the last was Steve, hitting him on the shoulder and telling him, that he was afraid of letting him and Ian alone in one house. Then he was alone with Ian. Ian whistled, while he cleaned up the last nacho bags and greasy plastic plates. Anthony let himself fall unto the couch. He also noticed that he had a headache. Ian's whistling didn't help.

"Wanna play another round Brawl?" Ian asked happily.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm yes or hmmmm no?"

"No."

"What's up with you?"

"It's just- I talked to Sam and she told me that Kalel is afraid of losing me to Smosh. That I care more about Smosh than her."

Ian stopped buzzing around and leaned to the table.

"Why does she think that?"

Anthony sighed: "Because I had to skip dinner with her for editing and you know, there's always been the discussion about me moving in with her."

"But you won't, right?"

"Of course not."

Ian let himself fall unto the couch next to Anthony.

"Don't worry, man. First, Kalel is really cool, she will understand everything. Second, if she doesn't, I'm gonna talk to her. And third, if that doesn't help either, screw her and you deserve someone better."

Anthony forced a smile onto his face. This was a real proof of their friendship. But he still worried so much about Kalel.

Ian gave him a little pat on the back and smiled encouragingly at him: "You're gonna make this, okay?"

"Okay", Anthony's smile wasn't so much forced now.

#

_I''m really looking forward to write the next chapter, I hope I'll be able to write it before my next choirtrip. Thanks for all the support, please leave suggestions or advise in a review. _

_Lucy  
_


	5. In which Ian vomits a lot

_Hey guys, wow, I really am overwhelmed, how you guys feedback my story, this makes me want to write more and more. This chapter actually came out to be longer than expected. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy it as much as me. _

__**Chapter 5: In which Ian vomits a lot **

The next morning, Ian woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt dizzy and then, a pain shot through his stomach.

"Shit."

Then, he started vomiting on the floor. "Something about the pizza must have been wrong" he thought, clutching his stomach.

"Anthony!"

He shouted, but had to vomit again. His door opened and there stood Anthony, only wearing his boxer shorts. Although Ian started vomiting again, he noticed jealously Anthony's six pack. But then, he just felt sick.

"Oh, jeeze, Ian." Anthony hurried to him, trying not to touch Ian's puke with his bare feet. Ian's forehead felt burning hot and he felt his arms trembling. Anthony sat down next him and lay an arm around him: "God, dude, you are all sweaty."

Ian leaned onto Anthony, his body feeling so weak, that he was unable to hold himself up on his own. Anthony closed his arms around him. Ian felt so cold.

"I'll call the doctor, okay?"

"Don't leave, I can't even fricken sit on my own."

Anthony thought feverishly fast what to do. The first thing he did, was taking Ian's blanket and wrapping it around Ian's body, then, he started tugging on Ian's arms, until he leaned with his upper body against his wall and being able to sit on his own.

"I'll get you a bag, okay?"

He hurried out of Ian's room and grabbed an empty shopping bag. But when he came back, Ian had puked again unto his blanket now. The terrible smell hit Anthony in the nose and made him to want to puke, too. But he held his breath and threw the bag into Ian's lap. Then, he ran out again and came back with some cleaning things. He teared off Ian's blanket and pulled off the cover. Everything of Ian's bed clothing needed to be washed. So, he gave up cleaning only parts of it. First, he had to get Ian out of his room.

"Come, bro, stand up."

Ian stared at him. "I can't even sit properly, you douche."

Anthony sighed and closed his eyes: "Sorry."

He laid an arm around Ian's sweaty waist and threw Ian's arm around his shoulders. An image of Ian doing this in the bagel shop shot into his mind and he shook his head. If someone saw them like this, him being in boxers and clutching on Ian like this, no one would doubt them being gay. He heaved Ian up; gosh, why was Ian so heavy? He maneuvered Ian around his puke puddle on the ground and walked along the corridor and kicked with one foot his door open. Ian slumped onto his bed. Anthony threw two of his blankets over Ian and put some pillows under Ian's head.

"Thanks, bro." Ian's voice sounded so weak, Anthony felt something like protectiveness grow in his stomach.

"No problem, Ian."

Ian closed his eyes and Anthony could see how he drifted into an uneasy sleep. He turned around, sighing, and walked back into Ian's room. After he had cleaned the floor, he changed the sheets and threw the dirty ones into the washing machine. Afterwards, he showered. While the hot water hit his skin, he closed his eyes. He had wanted to drive to Kalel's this morning. Shit. This was getting more difficult, the more he tried. He dried himself and put some clothes on. Then, he walked into his room. Ian was still sleeping, but he was sweating and his eyelids fluttered restlessly. Anthony got a towel and held it under the water tap. When he laid the towel onto Ian's forehead, Ian woke up.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't want to wake you up"

Anthony didn't know, why he was whispering at this moment.

"It's fine. Thanks, that really helps. But my feet are freezing."

"Shit."

Anthony hurried to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of horrible skiing socks.

"These should help."

He put the socks onto Ian's feet.

"Anthony?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you want to visit Kalel today?"

"Hmm." Anthony sat down next to Ian's head.

"So, why, aren't you on your way out?"

"Dude, you're fricken ill. I can't leave you alone now."

"I'll call my mum."

"Ian, even I know that today she visits your grandma!"

"Why do you have to be so attentive?"

Anthony smiled. It was really nice of Ian to try to get him out.

"Don't know, bro. And I won't leave you alone, you've got like a massive fever."

He stood up and got the fever thermometer. Ian put it in his mouth and he stared reproachfully into Anthony's eyes. Anthony knew that Ian wanted him to go visit Kalel. But he didn't seem to care so much about Kalel at this moment. Ian was really ill. Articles he had read about people dying from simple flues shot into his head.

"Can I do anything for you?" he said. He knew that he was totally overreacting at this moment, but he always did, when he had so much responsibility for another person.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry."

Anthony had to grin. This was so typical for Ian. Being sick, but saying everything was fine, as long as he got something to eat. He made some soup out of the bag and shifted the hot bowl carefully into his room. Ian ate it quietly. When he had finished, his face had flushed with color.

"Thanks, man. I feel better now. But it's so hot in here."

He wanted to shove the blanket away from him, but Anthony stopped him: "Keep the blanket on, it's good, when you sweat. The bacteria can come out or something."

Ian sighed, but kept the blanket tugged around him.

"Could you put some new water on the towel?"

"Of course."

Anthony got the towel and wiped Ian's sweat of his forehead. He saw, how Ian first flinched under the cold and then sighed relaxed.

"You sleep a little more, okay? Shout, if you need me."

Ian nodded and closed his tired eyes again. Anthony got up and went into the living room, he felt quite exhausted at this moment. He wanted to play some Call of Duty, but he couldn't get himself to stand up. So, he just lay there on their couch and watched out of the window. The sun shone through the leaves of a tree and made them look like they had been painted beautifully with watercolor.

#

Anthony woke up and looked on his watch. He had slept for three hours. What if Ian had shouted for him? He jumped up and ran into his room. Ian lay there, quiet, but awake.

"How do you feel?"

"A little tired." Anthony smiled, but he knew, that Ian didn't tell, how his head hurt and how he sweated, because he didn't want to bother Anthony.

"I feel quite disgusting" Ian said casually. "Could you take me to the bathroom?"

Anthony pulled Ian up again and they made their way to the bathroom. Ian sat down on the toilet seat. "Could you give me another towel, please?"

Ian washed himself with a wet towel and changed his clothes. Anthony ran around, getting all the things Ian needed as fast as he could. Ian gargled with mouthwash and brushed his teeth, to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. Then, he walked with Anthony's help back into Anthony's room. Anthony could see how this little walk had exhausted Ian. He covered up Ian again and gave him playfully the Pikachu pillow. Ian smiled weakly and cuddled the cushion just as playfully. But after he had settled to sleep, he kept embracing the pillow, making Anthony think how cute that looked. But of course just in a best-friend-watching-after-his-best-friend-way, not at all in a gay way. He wondered, why people always suggested he and Ian could be in love with each other.

#

_That's been it :) I pushed most of the actual plot out of this chapter and into the next one, because I really liked writing this chapter, although I don't really know why. I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your advises, suggestions or critics. _

_Lucy  
_


	6. In which Anthony makes pancakes

_Hey guys, I was able to write this chapter today and I kinda like it ;) I am flattered, that you want to read it so much, but please notice that I am having exams time right now and a french exchange student and loads of stuff to do. I want to write this really much, so don't worry, I will post regularly, but I won't be able to post every day :) _**  
**

**Chapter 6: In which Anthony makes pancakes**

When Anthony woke up, his neck hurt terribly. Grunting, he sat up and blinked. He was in the living room. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the sofa, after he had brought Ian to bed. He crinkled his nose, when he saw that it was dark outside. He looked on his watch and saw that it was eleven o'clock in the evening. He rubbed his head, but suddenly, he hesitated, because he heard something. It came out of his room, in which Ian lay. Ian! He jumped up and hurried into his room.

"Dude, is everything okay?"

Ian lay there, tangled up in his blanket and murmured something Anthony couldn't understand. Anthony rushed to the bed and laid one hand of his on Ian's forehead. Fuck, it was burning hot and sweat had made Ian's hair into wet strands. Ian turned around, facing Anthony, his eyelids still fluttering strangely.

Fuck, Fuck, Firetruck. Anthony's brain was frozen with panic. He saw, how Ian's foot ankles trembled, so he rearranged Ian's blanket. Suddenly, Ian coughed and woke up.

"Anthony?"

He sounded, as if someone had glued his tongue to his jaw and his eyes were only half open.

"Ian", Anthony knew that Ian was probably still having a feverish dream, "is everything fine?"

Ian turned around, so he could face Anthony fully. "Noooo."

Anthony's heart stuck. What?

"Have to edit. Video… Fans hate me."

"No, no, Ian. The fans love you, you don't have to edit."

"But… they said… if there are no pancakes, Anthony, they gonna kill me!"

Anthony would have laughed about this, if he hadn't known that this showed, how Ian's subconscious was worried about Smosh.

"I will make you pancakes, Ian, if it makes you feel better."

"Good", said Ian, one slow smile on his face, "good."

And he turned around and fell asleep again.

#

Anthony had fallen asleep on his computer chair, making his neck feel even more damaged. He saw, that Ian lay there, trying to sit up, but failing.

"Come, man, I'll help you."

He helped Ian up and stuffed some cushions behind Ian's back. "Is that okay like that?"

"Totally, thanks."

"Do you want something to eat, Ian, you need some vitamins."

"Pancakes, do you know, what's weird, Anthony? I think I've thought a lot about pancakes tonight, but I can't really remember much."

"Uhuh."

Anthony just nodded, not showing that he exactly knew what Ian had dreamed. "Okay, here's the deal, I'll make you a little pancake and some fruits, okay?"

"You sound exactly like my mum."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you little vain creature."

Anthony laughed, at least Ian could still swear. He got up and went to the kitchen. While the pancake spread quite a delicious smell- Anthony was quite proud of himself, he mashed some bananas and apples to a pap. He carried the two plates into his room.

"Thanks, man. The pancake smells incredible, but I have to admit that your "fruits" look like my vomit from yesterday. Should I start worrying?"

Anthony frowned: "No, cause it's bananas and apples mashed, you little picky sissy."

Ian rose one eyebrow, but he didn't complain, but instead, he put the spoon into his mouth.

"This actually tastes, like, good."

"I know, idiot."

Ian winked, but still it looked like it took an enormous effort. "So, what are you going to do for Kalel?"

"I have no idea. I obviously can't draw and cooking isn't the best opportunity, either. I don't want to make a video and I definitely won't sing."

"Wow, man. That limits the options."

#

Anthony sat in the front of his car, knocking his knuckles impatiently against the steering wheel. He was nervous. He was panicking out, because he had for one thing left Ian alone at home, although he knew that Ian's mom came around later. But she could only be at their house for an hour. And secondly, he was on his way to Kalel, having no exact idea, what he should say and what he was actually apologizing for. He quickly looked for the hundredth time over his shoulder and saw relieved, that the self baked muffins and the bunch of peonies lay still undamaged there. Peonies were Kalel's favorite flowers. She would like them.

#

He knocked at her door. After five incredibly long minutes that stretched like old chewing gum, the door opened. Anthony breathed heavily in. There stood Kalel. Her beauty hit him once again. He had nearly forgotten how pretty she was.

"Anthony."

"Kalel… I really want to apologize, you know."

He stretched out his arm and he felt little goose bumps on his arms, when she brushed against his hand, as she took the peonies from him.

"Thanks. I mean for the flowers and for the apology."

She smiled, but Anthony knew that not everything was quite good between them.

"I thought, maybe we could do a little picnic together?"

Her smile grew wider. Anthony noticed her perfect white teeth. "I'd love to."

They walked through the neighborhood until they had reached the little park.

"You know that it was that bench, where we once sat after the cinemas and I was so sad and you said it was just a movie and that you would never leave me like that guy from the movie?"

Kalel put her hand in Anthony's.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Would you still say that for me?"

"Always."

She smiled and Anthony got little butterflies in his stomach. He had always this sweet, flowery feeling, when she was around. He got the muffins out of his bag and reached her one.

"That's so sweet, Anthony."

He smiled. She smiled. There was nothing to say. She leaned forwards and gave him a quiet, little kiss.

#

The afternoon rushed by full of sweet kisses. They ate quietly, sometimes, they talked a little, but mostly, they just enjoyed being able to have each other back. Kalel smiled for the hundredth time this afternoon and stroke Anthony's cheek. Anthony smiled, watching her arm, as she pulled it back. Something about the watch at her wrist was wrong. But what was it? He crinkled his eyebrow. What was wrong with half past four? One moment of clueless searching. Then, it hit him.

"Shit."

"What's up?"

"I- Ian, he's ill and he's all alone home!"

"He would have called you, if something had happened."

"But I didn't bring my phone!"

He started searching in his jacket pockets, but he was right. He had forgotten it. How could he be so stupid? Ian's mom had certainly been gone since half past one.

"Shit."

He jumped up, starting to search all the things together that lay on that bench.

"What are you doing?" He could hear sharpness in her voice.

"I have to go home."

He said, grabbing his car keys.

"Why?"

"Because Ian is alone and ill!"

"Why can't you just call anyone?"

He looked at her; her eyes had an odd look, as if something had broken down behind these blue irises.

"Cause no one else has the keys! Ian can't even get up himself, that's why I have to be there!"

"Fine", she said and of course he heard that everything was everything but fine.

"Now, what's your problem?" he didn't get what was wrong.

"You go drive home on that date on which you apologized for caring more for Ian than for me?"

"What? I thought this was about me snapping at that phone call lately!"

After he had spoken this out, he remembered, what Sam had told him the other day.

It looked like she had been punched in the face, but now, he could see rage in her eyes: "You don't get it, do you? It's not at all about you snapping at me that day, it was the thing that you pretended to be gay afterwards! Like you didn't care about me being in a shitty situation with all the people asking me how we had broken up and everything!"

He wanted to fire back, but she was faster than him: "You always chose Ian higher than me,"

he felt that she spoke something out loud she had wanted to say for a long time, "if you had to chose between editing with him and going to the cinemas with me, you said that you had to do your job."

"Cause it _is_ my job!"

"But that's not the point, also you never said you could actually imagine moving out of yours and Ian's house and moving in with me! You missed our anniversary because of your trip to New York with Ian and you just _texted_ me!"

He looked at her face and spotted a look he had seen before, like that time, when they had met his ex-girlfriend in the city.

"Kalel, are you jealous of Ian?"

#

_So, that's it. I don't know, but I really looked forward to write this chapter, I hope it satified the expectations... _

_See ya hopefully soon, thanks for reading this story, guys, you are incredible.  
_

_Lucy  
_


	7. In which Ian pukes onto his Nintendo DS

_Hey guys, wow, really? 30 Reviews? You are crazy! Thank you for all the support. Here's the next chapter. Hope, you'll enjoy. _**  
**

**Chapter 7: In which Ian pukes onto his Nintendo DS**

Anthony hit the gas pedal. Anger, so much anger burned in his chest. Even more than in the Apple Store. Trees swished past his window. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles went white. He heard his own heart bumping loudly in his rib cage. That- how could she say something like that? He pulled the wheel around, ignoring the driver behind him honking.

"Fuck!"

He screamed the word out. A woman on the sidewalk flinched and said something equally rude in return. He quickly closed his window. He still felt the anger pumping through his veins. Everything he saw made him more angrier. He wanted to punch every human he saw, especially that douchebag, who was snogging with his girlfriend on the sidewalk.

#

When he pulled the car in front of their garage, he didn't even bother to get the stuff out of his car, he just took his keys and slammed his car doors shut. He rammed his key into the door lock, afterwards he threw the key as far away from himself, as he could. He wanted to get into his room, but he remembered in time, that Ian blocked it. And he certainly wanted to see Ian right now. He stomped past his room, wishing badly, that Ian wouldn't hear him.

But just in that second-

"Hey Anthony!"

He closed his eyes. This wasn't Ian's fault. Or was it? Actually, when he thought about it, this was all and alone Ian's fault. He went into his room; Ian sat there, holding his Nintendo in his hands and smiling expectantly to him:

"How did it go?"

Anthony would have loved to throw something at Ian at that minute. Why did Ian look still that innocent and vulnerable, when he had made Anthony's life a fucking hell?

"Is everything fine?"

And now, Ian even pretended to care about him and be concerned. Anthony's fists clenched. Ian looked worried, one eyebrow lifted.

"You little bastard."

Anthony's voice was so forced to stay calm, that it had started trembling.

"What?"

"You've ruined my life, you idiot!"

"What are you talking-"

"Don't pretend that you haven't planned everything."

He saw how Ian looked hurt, but the rage in him told him that this was fair. Ian had hurt him, so now he could hurt him, too.

"You know, what she told me? That you tried to steal me away from her! You've told me, that she would understand everything! But you know, what she said was the reason to break up? YOU!"

Ian stared at him and said nothing. Not only Anthony's voice trembled now, his whole body shook. _There you've got it_, Kalel, he thought_, you are taking my whole basis of life._

"She… she broke up with you?"

"Yes, you stupid asshole!"

Anthony shouted this so loud, that he saw even more, how Ian's face flinched.

"She broke up with me after 2 fucking years!"

Images of him and Kalel at Christmas Eve shot into his mind, images of her looking so damn pretty on their first date. He slammed his fist against the wall. His eyes began watering, if from the hitting or just because he felt so miserable he had never felt before, he didn't know. He hated Ian at this moment so much. What the hell had him moved to agree to Ian's stupid deal? He hit once again against the wall, his knuckles slightly bleeding, as he cut himself at a sharp piece of wallpaper that stuck off.

He heard Ian breath heavily. He wanted to ignore it, but after the heavy breath followed the most unpleasant sound he could imagine. Ian had vomited again. Anthony stomped out of the room and banged the door behind him. He leaned his head against the cool wood. Sobs made their way up his throat and he couldn't hold the tears away. A tiny voice in his head, so tiny, that he hadn't been able to hear this over his rage, came up into his numb head.

_It's your fault. Just yours. _

Anthony banged his head once against the wall, then he got into the kitchen and got a bag for Ian. At least, now he had something to do.

#

Ian said nothing, while Anthony cleaned him up. He just looked at him. Anthony could spot so much repentance in it, but there was still a part of him being extremely angry at Ian.

_What had he thought to get this whole thing so far? _

Anthony thought, while he changed, once again, Ian's sheets. Ian lay quietly there, a wool blanket wrapped around him.

Anthony tried to ignore Ian's expression. He would have loved to dive back again into his anger. Now, a feeling of sheer sadness crawled upon his mind, making him remember all the great moments he had had with Kalel. When he had told her he loved her. On that winter day. Her cheeks had been reddened from their little walk through the park, the snow had been falling on the ground, making Anthony believe in perfect moments.

Anthony bit his lip so hard it cracked. Of course, his life would still be full of things to do. He had Smosh. But even that would change, also with the fact that their fans thought that they were gay. A tear dripped on the dirty sheets and he snuffled.

Now, Kalel didn't have to correct all the people anymore who asked her after their breakup. She had said to him that, what had even more hurt, was that all their friends, who had asked her about it, hadn't even been very surprised. They had said to her, that they had seen this coming, but had hoped for the best.

Anthony closed his eyes, the tears in his eyes were forced to make place and rolled down his cheeks. Why had they thought such a thing? Why had they just overlooked his love for Kalel and had seen a love that didn't even exist? Why did people always assume, that he loved Ian? Why didn't they understand that they were just best friends? The tiny voice answered.

_Because he isn't just your best friend. He is the person you have shared half your lifetime with, who knows you better than you do_.

But that does not make me gay, Anthony thought.

_But it makes you look gay. _

Anthony opened his eyes again and shot a quick look to Ian. Didn't he wonder why they were always assumed to be in love with each other?

Ian's look had changed a little. Anthony could see something he hadn't expected.

Fear.

Then, it shot through his head. Ian was afraid that Melanie would leave him, too. Anthony felt guilty. This whole thing had shaken up Ian just as much as it had bothered himself. And Ian hadn't have had even the chance to explain anything to his girlfriend.

"She will understand it", Anthony said and cleared his throat. "Kalel was having these issues quite a time long."

He bit on his already bleading lip, to prevent the next flood of tears rising up. Ian looked desperately into Anthony's eyes:

"But… she doesn't even know about this whole thing, Anthony."

Anthony tried to smile.

"You will make it. How did you tell me? Firstly, she is intelligent, she'll understand. Secondly, if she doesn't, I'll talk to her, and thirdly, if she doesn't understand, you should dump her anyway."

Ian smiled carefully. He raised his hand. Anthony gave him a weak High Five.

"Anthony",

Ian said. Anthony didn't hear the slightest trace of the ADHS having and sarcastic boy he knew. Ian's voice sounded gentle,

"I know this sounds like a stupid cheesy novel, but you are going to make it. Okay? Of course you are sad, but you have to get the better of it. Kalel was nice, but there are so many other girls out there, who are, I'm sure, perfect for you."

Anthony stared onto the checked pattern of Ian's blanket. He was too concentrated keeping the tears in. Ian shortly patted his arm.

"I'm here for you, bro."

That broke the barrier. Anthony sobbed, his arms wrapped around his stomach, as if he felt sick. He felt Ian sitting quietly next to him, unsure what to do. He cried for an eternity, Ian just sitting next to him. Finally, he was done and empty. He sat down in his desk chair and closed his eyes. Heavy tiredness rolled over him.

#

_So, that was it. By the way, at least, my french exchange student is back in France, so I've got a little more time. Still got exams time, though. _  
_Thanks guys, really, I really appreciate your nice feedback :)  
_

_Lucy  
_


	8. In which Anthony doesn't do anything

_Hey guys, I am so sorry to let you wait so long for this new chapter, but school and a massive writing blockade made it really hard to write anything for me. Here's the next chapter, hope, you'll enjoy. _

**Chapter 8: In which Anthony doesn't really do anything**

Anthony woke up, some incredibly good smell in his nose. He shifted and found that his neck hurt terribly. He knew that there had been something that forbade him to feel happy. He blinked. Then, it hit him once again. He was alone. He had no girlfriend any longer. He had lost Kalel yesterday.

Someone was standing in front of him. Was it possible-? But as he opened his eyes a little more, he could see that it wasn't Kalel standing in front of him.

It was Ian, holding a plate. He looked pale in the face, this being the first time standing without Anthony's help. He cleared his throat awkwardly and didn't look Anthony in the face. He just reached the plate to him. Anthony took it.

There lay chocolate chip cookies, still warm and the edges a little too dark. Anthony looked incredibly up to Ian:

"You made these yourself?"

"Whatever, man, I just…"

Anthony knew how Ian was embarrassed about this. He smiled a little and picked one of the cookies. When he tried, chocolate and a faint taste of burnt dough burst their aromas on his tongue. He choked a little on a wrong swallowed crumb, so that Ian looked worried into his eyes: "They don't taste that bad, do they?"

Anthony smiled: "They taste good, Ian."

He bit again into his cookie. He knew that he couldn't push all those feelings off he was afraid to feel again, but it was so nice to be distracted by someone who cared about him for a change. When he had eaten his first cookie, he placed the plate onto his desk. Ian, who had sat down- Anthony assumed that he still was worn down, scratched his head and didn't know what to say. Anthony knew how guilty he felt.

# _Flashback _#

Ian was feeling terrible. He had been sitting next to Anthony for an eternity and he had realized with every sob Anthony had made that he had ruined Anthony's and of course also Kalel's relationship in which Anthony had been happy. Ian knew that Anthony had always been a little jealous of what he and Melanie had. A longtime, serious relationship.

The thought of Melanie made him feel a little uncomfortable right now. She had no idea about this whole thing. She didn't know how this had gotten this far, she didn't know that he was the reason Anthony was single and she didn't know that it wouldn't be easier for her than for him.

But after Anthony had fallen asleep, he had tried to reach her again, but again, the woman's voice babbling about the voice mail was the only sign he got from her. After that, he returned and saw that Anthony was still sleeping, with a frowning expression on his face, the tears a dried stain on his cheeks. Ian felt the same protectiveness Anthony had felt when he was ill. He had to care now for Anthony and he wanted to start right now.

With some effort, he got up and took a shower. Then, he was so tired again, he slumped down on their couch and slept another hour. After that, it was half past twelve in the night, but Ian didn't care. He made a list of things he could do to help Anthony. He remembered his own breakups and what Anthony had done for him afterwards. One time, he had taken him on a camping trip, another time, they had been going play paintball. But however much Ian wanted to do that, he knew that he was still too weak for something like that. He never considered letting Anthony going alone, though. He needed someone to watch out for him.

Ian chewed thoughtfully on his pencil. Then, he got it. He knew that Anthony loved Chocolate Chip Cookies. His mum had made them every time he and Ian had visited her.

#

So, Ian drove in the middle in the night to Costco's to get flour, vanilla flavor and eggs. When he returned home, he looked quickly after Anthony, but he was still sleeping deeply. On Ian's face, a little smile crept. Anthony would be really surprised, because normally, Ian was the one always trying to avoid cooking.

His forehead laid in earnest wrinkles Ian started reading the recipe and got all the ingredients. He cussed really badly, when he dropped the egg carton, but fortunately, only two eggs had broken. After he had put everything in a position he could easily grasp it from, he prepared to begin the never ending fight he had always fought with the kitchen. He never had enjoyed cooking dinner and neither had Anthony, so they had developed a well thought out plan how to avoid cooking. But now, Ian cursed himself for never learning properly how to do these things.

He squashed another egg in his bare hand, but except for that, everything went astonishingly fine. An hour and a half later, he shoved the tray into the oven and set the alarm clock. After that, he fell on the couch and fell asleep immediately. Only ten minutes later, he was torn out of his sleep by the annoying alarm clock. His cookies were ready. Fine, they were a little burnt at the edges, and fine, he had forgotten to put the vanilla flavor in, but who cared? He let them cool out a little on a plate, then he took them and went into Anthony's room.

He could tell really proud of himself, that Anthony did feel pleased about his cookies, although now, when he thought about it, this really looked gay.

_Screw it_, he thought. _As long as Anthony doesn't drown in a swamp of self pity._

Afterwards Anthony had finished on his cookies Ian let him alone, heading sighing for the kitchen. Now came the worst part. He listened to music, while he squashed as many things possibly into their dishwasher and then washed up the rest. When he cautiously entered Anthony's room again, he saw what he had expected. Anthony lying on his bed, arms wrapped around his stomach, eyes reddened and cheeks flushed.

Ian shifted awkwardly from one leg to another, but then, he decided to walk in. He sat down on the other side of Anthony's bed.

"You wanna talk?" He said, scratching his head. Anthony just shook his head.

"Okay" Ian sighed and got out of the room again. Maybe, it was the best to just let Anthony alone a little while. He sat down in the living room and scribbled some notes for their next video down, then, he played Battlefield. But with the volume turned off and without Anthony, it didn't make half as fun as usually.

The time passed by with Anthony in his room and Ian in the living room. Then, Ian remembered that it was his task to care for Anthony, so he put a pizza in the oven. Pizza always helped Anthony. They ate the food quietly, Anthony avoiding Ian's glance all the time. He mumbled "thanks", when Ian got up and took their plates, but that was the only word that passed.

#

After another day passing by like this in which Ian did nothing except editing a whole video on his own, Ian decided that Anthony had been sad long enough. So, on the third morning since Kalel had broken up, he told Anthony, while he balanced their cereal bowls in his hands, that it was time to do something. Anthony of course tried to talk his way out of this, so Ian made the deal with him, that they would go at least for a little walk.

So, they walked through the streets, of course avoiding the way that lead to Kalel's flat. Anthony had put on his sunglasses again, but this time, Ian understood it. Being now recognized by someone would have been dreadful for Anthony. After they had walked through several roads quietly, Anthony asked: "Why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

Ian asked, turning around to him, surprised.

"Trying to get me out of this breakup thing. You made fricken cookies for me, dude."

Ian blushed: "It's my fault. Of course I want to help you."

Anthony replied nothing, just looking down on his feet as someone passed them.

"By the way, that was nice of you."

He said, still watching the pavement.

"Could you reach Melanie?"

"No."

Ian shoved his hands in his pockets. More silence followed. But it wasn't necessarily a bad silence. They just didn't have really anything to say in that moment. Anthony was glad that the throbbing pain that had settled in his head after crying so much was going away. Ian was glad that Anthony didn't start crying again.

#

_So, there didn't really happen anything in this chapter, but... oh well, that's it :) _

_There will be happening more in the near future, so don't worry. _

_Lucy  
_


	9. In which Ian dies realistically

_Hey guys, I was able to finish one little chapter before I will be gone into vacations tomorrow. I am so sorry I won't be able to post anything the next two weeks, but at least I got Chapter nine finished. Hope you'll enjoy._

**Chapter 9: In which Ian dies realistically**

Ian was as kind as he had never been in his life. When Anthony cried, he never said a word about how much of a pussy Anthony was, but offered him a hug or himself as a person Anthony could scream at. Anthony knew how Ian restrained himself. Ian was the more sarcastic and by far the meaner one of them.

He kept everything in balance, because he spat all the spiteful and hurting comments at every person of his surrounding except for of course Anthony. He cursed the mail man who rang at 8 am at their door to deliver the anti-virus-system.

He fought with his mother who came by telling him that someone had recognized her as "that mom of one of these gay kids." She was looking so serious that Anthony fled into his room. Anthony heard, sitting on his bed, how they yelled in the living room.

"You should have told me that you are gay!"

"For the last time, I am NOT gay!"

"Why then did Kalel leave Anthony? Ian- _Ian_!"

"Mom, it's none of your business!"

Anthony wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Don't you dare to ask him about it!"

He didn't understand what Ian's mom answered, because he quickly grabbed his headphones and turned the volume to a brutal, but relieving climax. He tidied up his room, distracting himself from everything that happened one room away. Suddenly, his door opened. Ian stood there, wiping his eyes. Anthony removed the headphones. He felt how his fingers shook.

"What, uh- what did she say?"

"Just that… she is so disappointed in me that I never told her anything about the whole thing and that I should hope that Melanie will understand my behavior better than her."

Anthony pulled Ian in a hug, Ian leaning onto his shoulder. Anthony felt the muffled sobs at his chest and patted Ian's back and stroke gently through his hair. Ian stepped away from him and sniffed:

"Why do we have to cry so much these days?"

He asked, sounding as if he had a cold, but smiling like his mocking self.

#

They prevented themselves from too much thinking keeping them distracted all the time. They installed the new anti-virus-system and uploaded the already a few days late episode of Lunchtime w/ Smosh. Anthony was relieved to know that they had admins for their Facebook and Twitter accounts.

They drove to the supermarket buying tons of food and afterwards they had unloaded Anthony's car, they filled it with countless boxes and letters they had received from a very annoyed post office lady. They got home and they got straight into the living room, just pouring out four of the newest boxes onto the ground.

"I believe it is time for something, Anthony."

"Finding twitter questions, finding twi-"

"No, douche pickle, it's Mailtime with Smosh, Bitch!"

"Bitch?"

"Biiiitttchhh."

Anthony cocked his eyebrow.

"There are a lot of female dogs who feel very offended right now."

Ian sighed mockingly: "They always do."

#

"These are seriously cornflakes in the shape of Stormtrooper heads! What the Firetruck?"

"Tasty." Ian crinkled his nose.

"I wish they had the shape of Darth Vader's head. That would be way more cool than stupid Stormtrooper ones! You suck, guys!"

Ian grimaced at the camera.

"By the way, someone sent us a toupee. I have the strange feeling it was used before."

"Dude, a girl sent me a picture of her wearing our Firetruck and the Awesome shorts; it looks pretty damn good, I have to say!"

"They looked better on me", Anthony said, pouting. "Anyways, buy the stuff on Smosh dot com slash Merch!"

"Oh look, how nice. _Dear Smosh, I don't know why I waste my money on sending you this. But you SUCK!_"

Ian smiled into the camera: "Thank you, asshole!"

Anthony opened an envelope and grabbed into something hairy. He shook it off, staring incredulously at the thing lying on their floor.

"It's real."

"No, it's not!"

"There's blood on it."

"Holy shit, guys, who sent a dead rat? You are so gross."

Anthony got up and removed the thing holding it as far as possible away from himself and threw it into the front garden of his neighbor. After that, he disinfected his hands.

"What the Hell? Who does something like that? That's just wrong!"

"I know, a rat, right?"

"No, I meant this love letter to you!" Ian's grin was so wide it only was when he was teasing Anthony. Anthony glared at him, then grinned playfully:

"You'd do, sweetie. You are my boyfriend after all."

He saw how relief filled Ian's eyes. He was back to normal.

"Me? Never. I'd rather die- urrgh, ARRGH!"

Ian fell back, hitting his head on the wall, but still coughing. Anthony was a little concerned for one moment, knowing how Ian sounded when he had an Asthma attack.

"Well, that was it! We'll see you next week! Check out all our other channels and maybe, but probably not, you'll like them! Bye-" He zoomed in onto a particularly ugly picture, "Beeyotch!"

#

_So,_ _I hope you enjoyed it :) I'd love to hear your advises and suggestions! Thanks guys, really, you are awesome! _

_I am sad I won't be able to post anything here, but I have to say that I really am looking forward to my two weeks trip to Spain!  
_

_Love you all,  
_

_Lucy  
_


	10. In which Anthony gets trolled

_Hey guys, it's me again! And I've been able to write another chapter before I'll be gone for another two weeks. I am so sorry that it's so stressful at the moment and I really appreciate all the nice feedback you gave me. You are awesome! I hope, you'll enjoy. _

**Chapter 10: In which Anthony gets trolled**

„Let's do something stupid!"

Ian's eyes sparkled wickedly. He would have never told Anthony, but the reason why he was so happy was the other boy who was grumpily pouring some milk into his cereal. Actually, it wasn't Anthony in particular that made him so happy, but the fact that their friendship was back to normal. Anthony yawned: "What are you thinking of?"

"Dunno. Maybe-yeah! Yeah, let's do that!"

"Could you please tell me what you want to do?"

"We're going to visit a rollercoaster park!"

Ian put his empty bowl into the dishwasher.

Anthony groaned: "Ian, firstly, you just had a problem with your stomach and now you want to flip it a dozen times around? Secondly, we really have to plan and write the new script. Thirdly, I really hate visiting those parks since last time this little bastard vomited his whole "Super Triple Hamburger Surprise" into my lap."

Ian smirked: "That was friggin hilarious."

Anthony smiled fake: "Totally hilarious for me."

Ian changed his expression into a pleading dog face: "Please, Anthony! And with the script, I already started something when I had nothing to do. When I was ill, I mean."

Anthony looked skeptically, but Ian smiled.

"But what about your stomach?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Ian sang in a gruesome pitch. Anthony had to laugh: "You explain this to the doctor if your guts explode."

"Deal."

Ian gave him a high five. They dressed. Anthony wore a Smosh shirt he knew he would have ten more at home if this one would be puke stained. It was nice to not have to think of a funny joke and to not have to do weird grimaces, although Ian always made faces. They drove for an hour and a half and then turned into the gigantic parking lot of the rollercoaster park.

They got out and bought tickets, Anthony noticing embarrassed that only twelve year old kids and stressed mums stood around them. Ian looked frowningly at a map of the park: "Ant, what do you want to do first?"

"You wanted to come here, I don't care."

"I want to do the Kobalt Star first."

"Okay then."

Ian walked fast and Anthony had to hurry behind him. They stood in the line, Anthony sighing annoyed as he saw around twenty persons waiting in front of them, but then looking relieved, because half of them were sent away, because they were too small.

"Ian, stand on your tip toes, or otherwise, they won't let you pass."

"Idiot."

Ian murmured and passed the security guards. They sat together in the first row, because none of the other kids wanted to sit there. Anthony fastened his seat belts and leaned back, as their wagon rolled slowly upwards. He saw out of the corner of his eye the white face of a scared boy behind him and on his other side Ian grinning all the time.

"Shut your mouth, Ian it's going dow- ARRGH!"

The wagon tipped forwards and down into a fast bend. They got up again as they turned into a looping. They were thrown around in their seats and Anthony felt his head bumping painfully against the back of his seat. After five more minutes, the wagon stopped and they got out, legs wobbly and eye sight blurred.

"Man, that was fun."

Ian sighed and patted his hair back into its usual form. He stumbled forwards and Anthony had to follow him. They did another very loopy one called "Vicious Viper" (of course Ian made a very inappropriate and immature joke about that name). Then, Anthony proclaimed he had had enough of all the spinning and head first things.

So they did a water fun park thing. It was a house and one drove through all the floors in a round boat with four seats in it. Ian and Anthony got one for them alone, because none of the small kids wanted to sit with them in the same boat. As the boat drifted slowly out of the start, Ian said: "By the way, I want to have ridden on every rollercoaster by the end of the day."

"Okay", Anthony sighed.

The boat got speed and rushed through the hallways of the houses. They pretended to scream horrified, when they knew the photo was shot. The ride after that, they made an epic high five in the "Friendship always wins" style. After that, they derp-ed, they mustache-waved, they wrestled, they duckfaced.

"We are a pair of vain, photo ficed teenage girls."

Ian shrugged and pulled him at his wrist up to do another round, the next time, Ian got under his seat and put only his feet in the picture. The next round, Anthony pretended to fall out of the boat and nearly lost his balance indeed. After that, the security guard pulled them aside and told them that they had a special influence on the smaller boys and that if they did so much dangerous stuff the smaller ones would try that, too.

They walked away, snickering. Anthony bought fairy floss for them. They sat on a bench at the side of a kids' bungee jumping attraction. They laughed loudly, as Ian pretended to be a commenter on a sports channel:

"…and Number 3 starts another attempt to work against gravity, but there runs his mother. Ohh, Number 6, that was an evil foul, mother 3 goes, down, FINISH HER, SIX, another kick in her face!"

The woman that had been kicked into the face by a little kid turned around and gave Ian a furious look. They quickly got away, before they got thrown out of the park. They walked straight into a ghost ride. That was so boring that not even the nine year old girl in front of them got scared.

On they went. They drove five more rollercoasters, on a childrens' carousel and through a love tunnel thing. Anthony grinned when he saw a girl looking interested in Ian and looking really disappointed as he lay an arm around him.

"You are a douche, Anthony",

Ian shook his head.

"Dude, you've got a girlfriend, remember?"

"I know, thanks."

"Besides, she looked as if she was still under eighteen."

"Yah, I know. Could you please stop smirking like you trolled me?"

"Nope."

"Whatever."

#

They went through the park, driving on every single attraction. Anthony didn't tell that he actually enjoyed the ride through the darkness with the flying birds projected on the walls. They ate a corndog and looked around.

"So, Ian, what haven't we done yet?"

"Actually, I think we've done everything."

Ian looked really surprised, himself.

"You know what, I think I want to do that water slide thing once more."

Anthony couldn't see the wicked grin on Ian's face: "Okay."

They walked past a group of slightly green looking boys. They got a boat for themselves, again. They drove past the requisites and Anthony just asked before the corner of the photo shot: "What are we going to-?"

Ian crashed their faces together and kissed him.

Click.

The photo was shot in exactly the right moment. Anthony shoved Ian away from himself: "You're such a jackass."

They got out of the boat and Ian walked straight to the stall where the pictures were sold.

"Hey, I'd like to buy the photo Number- ugh- 5326, please. Thanks."

Ian smirked and pressed the photo into Anthony's stomach.

"I am still the master of comebacks, bitch."

Anthony looked at the photo. Ian had one hand dug into his shoulder, preventing him from jumping away too early, and with the other, he flipped his middle finger into the camera. Anthony looked at the grin on Ian's face he still could decipher although he had his lips pressed against his.

"That's lovely."

That was the first sarcastic mention he could think of.

"Of course it is. And it's just for you, darling."

#

They drove home and Ian often just grabbed the photo and wriggled it in front of Anthony's face. Anthony unlocked their door and they got in, the first thing they did dropping themselves onto the couch. After a moment of content silence, Ian frowned:

"Do you hear that beeping, too?"

"Yup."

Ian got up and saw the light of their telephone blinking: "It's the mailbox. Wait- What the frick? There are eleven messages on here!"

#

_Wow. That was the tenth chapter. And you are actually reading my story! You are friggin awesome, guys. Please write me critics, suggestions and advises in a review and please don't be too mad at me. I know that I should crawl into a dark corner and feel ashamed. See you soon, guys! _

_Lucy  
_


	11. In which Ian cares a lot

_Hey guys, it's me again. I'm really sorry for not posting anything so long, but that's the problem of being in vacation. I wanted to thank you again for the great feedback and support you are giving me. You are awesome. I hope you'll enjoy. By the way, the parents of Mel are made up. I have never met them._

**Chapter 11: In which Ian cares a lot**

„They are all from the same number, but I've got no clue by whom the calls could be. I've never seen the number before",

Ian said, watching incredulously the display. He was walking vastly up and down, then he pressed the "Play" button.

_"Hi Ian, it's Robert, Melanie's father. I'm calling from the Sacred Heart Hospital of Sacramento. Please call back."_

Ian looked pale. He looked as if his mouth had been petrified. He couldn't make a sound; instead, he just pressed the "Next" Button.

_"It's Robert again. Ian, I've spoken also on your mobile phone's mailbox and I've called Anthony. Please call back when you hear this."_

Ian didn't even bother to listen to the other ones and directly dialed the unknown number. It was so quiet in their living room that Anthony could hear Ian's heavy, uneven breathing. After a few nerve racking beeps out of the receiver, Robert picked up the phone:

"Ian? Thank God, everything's all right with you."

Ian's face was nearly as white as the wall behind him: "Where's Melanie?"

It was clear that the answer was either relieving or dooming to the death.

"Don't worry, Ian, calm down", Robert said, sounding a little worried. "She's fine. It's just that she's got a broken leg."

Relief. Wonderful relief swell in Ian's chest like a balloon and he felt so light he had never felt before in his life: "I'll come directly."

Ian put the receiver back in its place and walked hurriedly into the house's entrance hall, picked up his jacket and the car keys. Anthony hurried behind him. They got into the car and began their journey through the rush hour. When they finally got to the hospital (Ian had worn out the speed limit quite often), they jumped out of the car. Anthony had to run to keep up with Ian's tempo.

"Hi",

Ian said to the receptionist, quickly pulling a polite smile onto his face,

"I'm the boyfriend of Melanie Moat. In which room can I find her?"

The receptionist, an old lady that reminded Anthony extremely of Laverne from "Scrubs", gave Ian a sceptical glance.

"What's your name again?"

"Ian Hecox."

"And the other sweetie?"

"Anthony Padilla."

"Okay, honeys, third floor, second door on the right. Room 304."

"Thanks."

That was all Anthony could say, before he hurried behind Ian.

"Did we- really- have to- take- the- stairs?"

Anthony called, holding his chest. He was a little embarrassed of himself that he was so out of form,

"there was -an- elevator!"

Finally, they had reached the third floor. Suddenly, Ian broke his stride.

"Everything's fine, Ian?"

Anthony walked back and looked worriedly into Ian's face. He could, once more, hear Ian's thick, rasping breath. Ian pulled the asthma spray out of his pocket and took a few drags.

"God, Ian, don't run the stairs, when your asthma is bad!"

Anthony was talking so he didn't have to wait the painful moments, until Ian was fine again.

"Everything's okay, Ant."

Ian's face was a little whiter than usual, but he looked back to normal again. He walked energetically to the door with the great, blue 304 on it and knocked on the door. He could hear the voice of Melanie, saying: "Come in!"

And rushed into the room, nearly knocking the door into Anthony's face. Anthony, walking behind Ian, could see, how Ian darted around, to see where Melanie lay and then sprinting to her. Melanie lay in a typical hospital bed, looking, although pretty tanned from the skiing trip a little white around her nose. Her leg had a huge plaster cast around it, on which apparently her little niece had scrawled her name.

Anthony had a weird feeling in his stomach, when he saw how Ian gave Melanie a long kiss.

_Melanie. He's been kissing me only two hours ago. _

He watched how Ian broke away and looked worriedly into Melanie's face:

"What's happened? Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Melanie smiled and took Ian's hand:

"Don't look so worried, Baby. It was a stupid skiing accident. Nothing dreadful. I couldn't call you, Ian. No reception. Also, I didn't want to worry you even more. They weren't sure in the beginning whether it was just a simple break or if the tendon had been injured, too."

Ian smiled a little smile, still looking worried, though. He stroke Melanie's arm:

"Since when are you here?"

"We landed this morning. I directly had to go back to the Hospital, that's what the Swiss doctors told me."

"What's the exact prognosis?"

"It's a simple break, fortunately. Also, my hand is a little bruised. They said I could leave the hospital tomorrow."

Ian sighed, relieved. Anthony had the hands in his pockets, standing next to Melanie's father.

#

The next hour, the family Moat told of their holiday (_"I've seen at least two hundred cows! It's crazy, I believe there are more cows in Switzerland than people." "We visited a Chocolate Factory. Maybe, there's really something like Willy Wonka's factory. It was georgous.""Dad's tried snowboarding. He_ _failed in_ _every way."_)

Ian and Melanie were really happy to see each other again. Ian sat at her side, holding permanently her hand.

"What have you done here, sweetie?",

Melanie said, looking up to him.

"Uhh, nothing really."

Anthony shot him a quick glance. He really didn't want to tell her? But then, he remembered that Melanie's whole family was present. He wouldn't have told his girlfriend that he was acting gay with his best friend in front of her family, either.

He felt uneasy next to Robert, remaining silent about the fact that he kind of cheated with Ian on Melanie. He tried to lay that into a glance he shot Ian. But Ian ignored it, instead stroking Melanie's hair.

#

Finally, Robert and his wife Stephanie got up to get a coffee in the hospital cafeteria. Anthony stood there, feeling really out of place. Of course, he couldn't go with Melanie's parents who he didn't know that well. But in this room, he suddenly felt so wrong. Ian had given Melanie a kiss again and Melanie shifted, so she could kiss him properly, too. The two were so absorbed by each other that Anthony felt like a complete stranger.

There was an unknown feeling in his chest. He mumbled about "getting himself a coffee, too" and left the room. When he was outside, he scratched his head_. _

_I guess it's Melanie and Ian again. _

He tried to ignore this twitching inside of his ribcage. Why did he care so much that she was back?

_It's because now you're alone again._

"Ian wasn't nor isn't my boyfriend", Anthony thought and shook his head, "Now where can I get a decent coffee?" He walked the stairs down again. He would also buy a fat chocolate muffin. He really needed those happiness hormones right now.

#

_So that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I really would like to know your opinion, advises or comments. I hope you all are enjoying a lovely summer (hopefully having holidays). Thanks, _

_Lucy  
_


	12. In which Anthony gives a piggyback ride

****_Hey guys, I know it has been ages since I've posted something and I am incredibly sorry, but I am still having a massive writing blockade. Anyways, I decided to write something down. I also know this isn't exactly what you call a good chapter, but at least, you've got a clue what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoy.  
_

**Chapter 12: In which Anthony gives a piggyback ride**

Of course, like in any other decent hospital, the coffee was dreadful. Anthony had loads of chances to experience that in the next hours. He also had a lot of time to search in the surrounding for a good coffee place.

He took Annie, Melanie's little niece with himself. He then sat there, slurping his Frappuccino and watching her, climbing up and down the bar stool. He also let her draw into a little notebook he had found in the car. He sighed, while Annie drew him a picture of her house.

Melanie, her parents, her sister (who was so relieved that Anthony had voluntarily offered himself for watching after her little daughter) and Ian were all in that little Hospital room. It had become evening, but Anthony didn't want to go back, because he knew that Ian didn't want to drive back home. So he sat in the car with Annie, who was now chewing on the pencil. Anthony sighed once more and said to her:

"Come, Annie, let's do a little walk!"

"Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Of course you can have a piggyback ride!"

So he carried her through the streets, the people looking fondly up to her. It gave Anthony a little stab to think that it was possible that Ian and Melanie could have kids one day. That wasn't actually so bad, but the idea of them to have a live together in which Anthony would play a side role in Ian's life was making him jealous for no reason.

He put Annie back to the ground and she laughed, excitedly. I _wonder what Ian's kids would be like. Probably short, loud and hyperactive. _Anthony couldn't imagine Ian's offspring as quiet, calm people. He thought that that would be terrible. Annie asked him to have a balloon. He sighed. He knew he was spoiling her, but who the hell cared.

In general, who cared about Anthony this moment?

He had no girlfriend and his best friend hadn't thought one damn thought about him today.

"Which one do you want, Annie?"

"I want Arielle! No, no, I want Minnie mouse."

Anthony knelt down in front of her and smiled: "Why don't you take a moment to decide? It's important to know what you want."

_No_, he thought, _the last thing I need now is one of these cheesy moments in which the main character realizes that he needs to know what he wants, too._

Fortunately, he could interrupt these thoughts, because he had to give the salesman his money. Annie laughed happily, while she held Anthony's hand and her brand new Winnie Pooh balloon in the other. They walked back to the hospital and Annie watched contentedly, that her balloon was by far bigger than the Mickey balloon of another kid that was waiting in the entrance hall.

#

"Ian, we need to go. Please."

Annie had already vanished with her mother, even Melanie's parents were gone to go back to their hotel they had booked for two nights. Ian and of course Anthony were the only ones left, Anthony clutching his jacket and his wallet in his arms. Ian, sitting at Melanie's side, didn't move.

"Ian. It's really late."

Ian turned at him and Anthony was hurt at the expression on it.

Indifference.

Melanie smiled warmly up at him: "It's fine, Anthony, he'll come directly. Ian, honey, you don't need to stay here."

"But I want to."

"No, baby, really, you need your sleep. We'll see each other tomorrow!"

Sighing, Ian got up.

"Where's my jacket?", he said harshly to Anthony, who stood up to his whole height, mentally facing Ian's anger.

"In the car, you left it there."

Ian nodded, then gave Melanie a last kiss: "Bye, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, then. I love you."

Melanie smiled: "I love you, too."

#

They walked out into the street, Anthony relieved that he finally could leave the hospital with all its unpleasant feelings attached to it behind.

They got quietly to the car, Ian clutching his arms to his chest, because it had become late. Even in California the nights were cold.

While Ian drove out of their parking space, Anthony shot him quick side glances.

Ian was starting to knock his fingers irritated against the steering wheel.

Anthony shot him an annoyed glance.

The fingers sounded like rain, beating against the wheel.

Another glance from Anthony.

"Okay, WHAT is your problem?" Ian shouted.

"Nothing," Anthony looked offended, "what's up with you being so nice?"

"My _girlfriend_ has a broken leg, the world hates me and she doesn't know that we're 'gay'."

"Well, think about that. I HAVEN'T GOT a girlfriend, the world hates me just the same and if she finds out, she'll hate ME even more!"

"Oh please don't start crying again, just because of Kalel!"

Wrong answer. Deadly wrong answer.

"Excuse me? Just Kalel? Well, if it's JUST my ex-girlfriend, why are you so afraid of losing Mel, then?"

Ian sighed, avoiding Anthony's glare: "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"Well, you better hadn't!", Anthony snapped, "By the way, I had a great time babysitting a four year old girl I had never seen before, while you were snogging with your girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't see her for over two weeks! And you didn't have to come, I never asked you to!"

Anthony noticed how dark Ian's eyes looked, with the dark night sky behind it. It was a beautiful color. While the hurtful words seeped into Anthony's brain, he examined Ian's well known face. The bowl haircut, the eyebrows pulled together and eyes furious.

Anthony's brain processed what Ian had just said and he realized that Ian was serious about this. Anthony bit his lip. This was such a wrecked day. A painful pang in his chest told him that twelve hours earlier, Ian had bought the photo of the rollercoaster for him.

He turned away from Ian.

"Fine", he said.

"_Fine_."

#

_Please be kind to me, it was the best I could write at the moment. I hope my writing blockade will be over soon. Have a lovely time, _

_Lucy  
_

_A special thanks at this point to Juulchii and Emi, who are my Smosh buddies. Thanks to my sister, who always has an advise or just time for me and thanks to my Naruchan. Love you all.  
_


	13. In which Ian gets blown up

_Hey guys, it's been too long since I've posted something and I am really sorry. But I've just come back from my four month England exchange and therefore didn't have a lot of time to write anything. I can understand you getting annoyed, but I hope you'll understand me at least a little as well:) **  
**_

_Thanks for everyone reviewing or following my story, you rule!  
_

**Chapter 13: In which Ian gets blown up**

Anthony slammed the door of the car as loud as he could. The bitterness had to go in some kind of way. He didn't look at Ian anymore. He saw how their neighbour opened the door and shouted something about them never thinking about anyone else, because their "fucking car doors after midnight" woke up every single person in the street.

Anthony couldn't even be bothered to answer something. He just walked to the door, leaning onto the wall while Ian unlocked their door.

Sighing, he entered the house after Ian who stopped to kick his shoes into a corner. Normally, he would have shoved Ian out of the way but he had simply no energy left. Their house was quiet and dark. Anthony sighed again. This had nothing of the relaxed, _normal_ atmosphere his personal shelter should have.

He noticed that his fingers felt numb while he was undoing his laces. Ian's breath seemed to shake while he was walking into the kitchen. Anthony felt so drained. He only wanted to sleep. Why couldn't he and Ian just laugh the whole thing away? Like _normally_.

He wanted to go into the kitchen and slap Ian across the face and then apologise for everything that had happened between them. Why couldn't they just sit down and play Pokémon together, just like they had ten years ago? Anthony knew that he was so sensitive and that he shouldn't always be so hurt when he fought with Ian.

But he did.

When he thought about it, it was quite reasonable as well. If Ian and him would split, his whole life would fall apart. He would have to move places. He wouldn't have any work. He would have to find a way how to survive without takeaways. He would lose his goddamn best friend.

He heard how Ian sat down at their table. Anthony waited one second and listened. Ian's breathing became shorter and even shakier. This sounded like asthma to him. He rushed into the kitchen.

Ian was sitting at the table, well known hands hiding his face. His back was trembling like he was freezing. Anthony wanted to turn around again and hide in his room. He didn't want to see Ian crying. Not again.

He wanted to run away and somehow stop feeling all these crap feelings.

He wanted to be weak. But he saw that for once he had to be strong for Ian. He stood there, next to the bar with the nyan cat stuck to it and a pile of mail on the other side. Ian was not sitting in his usual, lunchtime with Smosh place, but in Anthony's space.

#

Of course Ian heard Anthony walk into the room and of course he would have liked to pretend that he wasn't crying. But of course you couldn't stop crying in the middle of a breakdown. He wanted to be strong again.

To be sarcastic, witty. To be something he could be proud of. Something that made other people proud of him. He hated himself for crying right now. He used to judge people for crying, because he judged people for being weak. He had always thought of himself as a strong personality that could cope with a lot of things.

Anthony was supposed to be the weaker one of them. Anthony, who would worry about anything and would feel compassionate. Anthony was supposed to be crying, while Ian was there, trying to force the sorrow down, but not showing anyone how much he suffered.

Ian didn't mind if people saw him angry, happy or making a fool out of himself, but he hated it when someone would see him sad. He peeked through his fingers. Anthony was still standing there, looking at him.

Ian quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Anthony put his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Since when had things become awkward between them? Since that motherfucking bastard had posted the video on their channel. Ian was glad he could blame it on someone. Anthony lost his girlfriend because of that idiot and he was on the verge of losing Mel as well.

Since when had he become so fucking grown up? He wanted to be a teenager again. He wanted to mess about. Be at the point again when he and Anthony had decided they wanted to move in together. Marvel again about their first fan mail they got. Understand again how special and incredible Smosh was.

Because, if Ian was honest, Smosh had turned into something so big, something so necessary, that he couldn't even enjoy it very much. All of the time limits, all of the pressure, the necessity of being funny made it hard to still enjoy what had started with a little hoax.

But again, Smosh was everything. Anything. Never nothing. He realized he needed to make up with Anthony.

#

"I'm fine."

That was the first thing he could think of. He wanted to let Anthony know. Anthony would worry. He would worry so much about him. Ian didn't want Anthony to suffer any more. Anthony was special.

Not in a my-mother-thinks-I'm-special way and not in an everything-is-possible-with-rainbow-unicorns-and-sparkle-special way. But in a really, really, special way.

Melanie was special, as well, he reminded himself and felt guilty again. So guilty. Why did he forget about her so easily? How could he? She was his girlfriend. Soul mate...

_But she isn't Anthony. _

He hated that little voice in his head. It was so unnerving.

Anthony just stood there, looking at him.

"Have you got your inhaler, Ian?"

"Yeah."

Ian pulled it out of his pocket and tried to smile. He didn't want to know how horrible he had to be looking, eyes puffy, showing his teeth in a horrible forced way.

"Ant?"

"Hm."

"I'm sorry."

Anthony looked at him, sorrow still visible in his eyes that should be brown, poo brown, how Ian liked to point out, but were black because of the darkness.

"I know, Ian."

_He looks broken. _

"You alright, Ant?"

Anthony turned around and walked towards his door.

"I'm fine."

"Anthony, please."

"If your breathing gets worse, call me."

And then the door fell shut.

#

Anthony sat on his desk chair, searching on the world wide web for distraction. But he couldn't find anything. He escaped Facebook before Sam could message him and ask him how he was feeling.

He ended up playing Minesweeper. He sucked at Minesweeper. Every mine he clicked on was named with a very unique and rude name.

Suddenly, the door opened. Of course it was Ian. Unless there was a robber in the house it had to be Ian.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I really am." Anthony nodded.

"It's okay, Ian."

"You are playing Minesweeper?"

"Hm."

"Come here, let me do it. You know you suck at Minesweeper."

And Ian sat down next to him, took the mouse and died with the first square he clicked on.

"Firetruck you, Douchenozzle!"

#

_So there it is. See you hopefully soon :) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, guys! _

_Love, Lucy  
_


	14. In which Anthony gets punched

_Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've updated and I hope you had a great and happy new year so far. I don't know if you saw the video yet, but it is absolutely amazing. It's the "Draw My Life" of Anthony. It reflects their friendship so beautifully. But of course, it also shows how happy he is with his girlfriend. And I just wanted to remind everyone that this story is just fiction and that in no means, I want to change the relationships of Ian, Anthony, Kalel or Melanie. But let's get on with the story, shall we? :)_

**Chapter 14: In which Anthony gets punched in the face**

As they had a video shoot planned for this morning they couldn't delay because of all the incidents of the last week, Anthony had set the alarm clock for half eight.

Grumpily, he took a shower noticing that the shampoo was empty. He wondered if he should try to use normal soap like Ian had for the "That Damn Shower" video, but remembered that Ian had nearly knocked out his teeth as he had slipped on the soapy floor.

So Anthony shouted as loud as he could for Ian, who was obviously still asleep. He heard a crash and then someone banging against the bathroom door:

"How does this sound? You fricking woke me up, mofo!"

"That was my plan, now go shopping and buy some shampoo, idiot."

Ian burped lazily in reply and five minutes later (in which Ian hopefully had dressed), their front door fell shut with a loud snap.

In the time Ian was out shopping Anthony stayed in the bath so he could immediately shower when Ian would return. He used a body lotion, cut his finger nails and brushed his teeth for at least three times before he heard the lovely sound of Ian's voice hollering like a sailor:

"Put on your clothes, I don't want to be scarred for life!"

As Anthony had confirmed he had a towel wrapped around his waist, Ian opened the door to the bathroom and threw a shampoo bottle at Anthony who ducked just in time so the bottle missed his head, but knocked over their toothbrushes instead.

"Thanks",

Anthony shouted, Ian turned around and stomped into his bedroom again, obviously attempting to go back to sleep.

"Ian- IAN!"

Anthony shouted.

"WHAT?"

Ian was pissed off already, the day in the hospital yesterday had surely strained him.

"The crew comes in about half an hour, get yourself ready and eat something."

"Yes, mom!"

Anthony rolled his eyes.

#

As he left the bath, he obviously found Ian sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly, messy hair so ruffled it did not even have its usual bowl shape anymore.

Anthony smiled, he came closer.

He softly laid a hand on Ian's back and scooted his head down so it was directly next to Ian's face. He could even spot the nearly invisible freckles Ian only had in the summer.

He breathed in and shuffled even closer-

"GET UP, YOU LAZY MOTHAFUCKER!"

Ian jumped up knocking Anthony away and punching him painfully onto the nose.

"Ow, Firetruck, you bastard!"

Ian didn't look sorry at all and replied like the sassy sleepy head he was.

"Well, I didn't ask you to wake me up. And also, you wouldn't have needed to come so close to my fist, either."

Anthony groaned and held his nose.

"Just let us eat some breakfast now."

#

Ian had told Anthony with a careful glint in his eyes that Melanie would visit around five-ish. Anthony had smiled and said _Sure, no problem_.He had also already thought about what he could do this evening to escape their house.

They were still filming, Anthony was looking at the little timer built into their microwave.

14:53

There was still time.

For what?

He had no idea.

Maybe for hoping everything would turn out in a good way until Melanie would arrive. Although he and Ian had made up and were acting as _normal_ as they could with each other, Anthony still had the feeling that something, or better said, someone was standing between them.

He hoped that issue would solve itself when Melanie would go back to her family in Jersey.

He loved Melanie, he really did, she was sweet, funny, lovely to Ian, and in general, sometimes he wondered if she was a girl version of Ian. Which was sometimes amazing for those two, but sometimes seriously sucked, as they were both way too stubborn to admit any faults they had done or any other issues.

"Anthony",

Lee punched him against the arm,

"seriously, how are you making it possible that you are standing in the way of three people?"

And Anthony looked up and, indeed, saw three people waiting impatiently for him to move.

"Sorry, guys."

They carried on setting up microphones and props. Anthony continued looking for his script in which he had to note a little change Ian had just come up with. He laughed, when Brian, one of the camera crew told a joke, and thought that he probably was just overreacting like usual.

He really had to quit being a drama queen.

Well, Ian sure was one, himself, that's why he was used to bitch attacks from a tired, or grumpy, hung over or sick Ian that he would obviously return.

Ian walked past him:

"Hey, dude, can we just talk for a sec?"

"Sure."

"When Melanie comes… and she just texted me that she wants to visit the setting so maybe she'll arrive a little earlier, then, would you mind not mentioning anything about the whole gay thing? Please."

"Of course not, Ian, don't worry, I've totally got your back."

He smiled and patted Ian's shoulder.

Ian had never ever looked as relieved as he did at that very moment:

"Thanks, man. I also… deleted that video. I just…. I mean, I obviously know that it's everywhere on the Internet and that she is probably going to see it anyway… but, I hope that's all fine with you."

Ian was babbling as fast as he could.

"Seriously, it's fine."

Anthony felt well and really sick at the same time.

#

_So there it is :) I'm glad I can write some happier chapters now, I hate writing them being sad, I feel guilty if I do :D _

_Thanks for the amazing support, for unbelievable 75 Reviews, lots of Favourites and Followers. Thanks to every single person out there who just take the time to click onto my story. You are all incredible. _

_Love, Lucy_


	15. In which Ian tries to be tactful

_Hey guys, happy Easter and all that, hope you all had lovely vacations :) Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy. _

**Chapter 15: In which Ian tries to be tactful**

Melanie arrived only an hour later and Anthony stood awkwardly in their hallway, while Ian walked outside, to greet her. Melanie looked as gorgeous as ever, Anthony noticed, a small pinch dangerously close to his heart. She wore a flowery dress that created a nice contrast to the heavy cast on her leg.

She was clumsily moving forward on the crutches, Ian obviously, the gentleman he was (not really, at least, he would never help Anthony), hurried forward to support her arms. They passed Anthony, who pulled a hardly convincing smile, Melanie turned around and grinned at him: "Hya, Ant."

Suddenly, he felt like she had no right to call him that. Kalel had had the right to call him that, but not anymore. His mom and his brother had the right to. Ian had the right.

"Hi, Mel."

She plunged herself onto the couch and gave Ian a high five and a short kiss.

"Do you want a drink, babe?"

Ian asked and walked eagerly into the kitchen, while Anthony was still standing uncomfortably in their hallway, undecidedly whether he should sit down next to her on the couch or should help Ian with the drinks. He decided for the second and snuck an arm around Ian, who was grasping a bottle out of the fridge, and pulled out a random drink for himself.

He grimaced when he saw it was a bottle of soy sauce. _Better not drink that, Anthony._ They probably already thought he was really weird.

He returned the bottle, leaning over Ian to put the bottle back and gripping himself a coke.

"Well, aren't you two cute"

Mel said and laughed. She was only joking, but Anthony could feel how Ian froze in front of him. Anthony breathed out, only realizing now, that he had been holding his breath.

He quickly stepped aside, groping the bottle opener and popping his coke open. He heard how Ian was frantically messing about in the fridge.

"Haha, yeah, o'course"

Anthony laughed halfheartedly, trying to block Ian's weird reaction from Melanie's sight. She winked at him and continued playing with her crutch. Gosh, she was exactly like Ian.

Anthony popped down next to her on the couch and tried to strengthen the smile on his face.

"So, how are you, Mel? Except for the leg, of course?"

She smiled charmingly: "Uhh, great, I guess. Skiing is fun."

She laughed, accepting her drink from Ian, who still looked a little shaken.

"Thanks babe. The first day was horrible, though, they put me accidently into this group with preschoolers, who were all, like, amazing and I constantly tripped over my own skies."

Anthony laughed, though the odd tingling in his chest remained.

"Anyways",

she patted his knee, her other hand stroking Ian's arm,

"I didn't tell you the great news yet. My parents were so lovely to, um, financially support me a little, so I will be able to celebrate my birthday here."

She beamed. _Oh_, Anthony pulled up his eyebrows, still smiling.

"That's great", Ian smiled at her.

"So, you know, next week, Friday, you are my bitches."

Shit, Anthony thought.

#

They continued sitting on the couch and chatting. Anthony felt proud for ignoring the twitching sensation and instead being lovely to Melanie. Ian kept shooting him side glances, but other than that no one could have distinguished there was something odd about this meeting.

After a reasonable amount of small talk and Melanie gushing about her party, it became awkward though.

"…so, Anthony, I already mailed her, but you know, just in case she's lost her phone or something, would you remind Kalel to come, will you?"

Anthony's face froze just like Ian had frozen in the kitchen. Ian quickly pulled Mel a little closer.

"Uh, you know that they kinda…"

Anthony gulped.

"…split up."

Ian's voice sounded very raspy. Anthony looked at the hands knotted in his lap.

There was a silence. Then, Melanie piped up.

"Oh my god, Anthony, I am so sorry. I really didn't expect that."

_Well, you seem to be the only one. _

"Since when?"

she asked and he felt her slender hand on his shoulder.

"About three weeks?"

he mumbled. This whole time had blurred into a mush of feelings and thoughts and simple _confusion_ that he kind of had lost count.

"Holy shit, Ant, I am so sorry. Oh no, and I invited her to the party and then you'll have to see her and how awkward is that going to be and then you won't have a date- oh, but, didn't I tell you about that Tricia from work who fancies you a lot- she will be absolutely thrilled-"

This was one of the few things he hadn't missed about Kalel. Her rambling in a high pitched shriek. Ian needed several attempts to interrupt her flood of words.

"Babe, babe, I'm sure Anthony'll be fine."

Anthony shot him a quick glance, but Ian refused to look back. He cleared his throat:

"Yeah, I will. And please don't ask that Tricia, Mel."

Melanie who had already pulled out her phone stopped:

"Of course I won't if you don't want to. Sorry, Anthony."

She looked at him, pitiful, and, although Anthony appreciated her sympathy, he couldn't help to feel a little annoyed with her, as well.

After another while of awkward silences and Melanie giving Anthony a pep talk, he left and went to his room, closing him out by playing a computer game, volume turned up to the loudest.

He could imagine what Ian and Melanie were doing in their alone time and he really didn't want to witness that. But although he was enrolled in his roleplay game, images kept popping up in his head, images of Ian kissing Melanie that he wanted to chase away so badly.

#

Melanie left, eventually, and she even knocked on his door to say goodbye to him. She was a nice girl. Anthony had to remind himself of that fact. She closed her arms around him and muttered:

"You'll find someone else, Ant."

And then, she was out of the door, entering a taxi and on her way to her hotel, where she would pack her clothes and then, _finally_, leave. Ian closed their door and let himself fall onto the couch.

#

_Well, that's that :) Have an awesome time, leave a comment if you want to. Hope to see you all soon, _

_Lucy_


	16. In which Anthony is content

_Hey guys, I've had some massive Ianthony feels in the past days and this is what came off of it. I'm sorry it takes so long until I update, but there are so many exams and other stuff going on. But here you go. _

**Chapter 16: In which Anthony is content**

Anthony woke up, in an outrageously good mood. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he felt relaxed, the first time since a few weeks probably. He remained a second, face buried in his pillow, sun warming his bare arms.

After a second he got up and lazily scratched his leg, moving to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, being in the mood to look dapper. He grinned at his reflection.

He walked into the kitchen, looking around. Ian had to be somewhere here. And there he was, with one hand checking his phone and with the other absentmindedly dripping milk from his spoon onto his shirt.

Anthony grabbed himself a bowl and filled them with Lucky Charms, silently waiting for Ian to finish typing messages and after a while, Ian tossed his phone away and poured new milk into his bowl.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Anthony smiled. He liked to hear those words out of Ian's mouth, sounding honest for a change. He only thought now how fortunate him and Ian had been before the whole incident. How it was normal that there was nothing between them.

But Anthony felt like him and Ian were on a good way to be as close as before. The sun was seeping through their shutters and painted stripes of light everywhere.

"We'll just film a Lunchtime this afternoon, it's time to relax."

Anthony smiled again.

They played a round of Zelda. Ian lost. He grumbled and voted for a rematch, but Anthony didn't feel like he should be pushing his luck. He was eating some crisps, although they were going to film the Lunchtime episode in a couple of minutes. Ian got up and grabbed his sweater; he came over and snatched the bag of crisps from Anthony and gave him a pat on the stomach.

Anthony suddenly didn't have any appetite left.

"We wouldn't want you to get fat, skinny boy?"

"Talk for yourself, fatty."

#

"What are we eating today, Anthony?"

"I feel like we should eat some native food."

"Cheeseburger it is!"

"Damn those Native Americans knew how to prepare their food."

"I love how they saved the European explorers from starving and now over half of America are overweight."

"Thanks for ruining our figures, Natives!"

They turned into the Drive thru of the fast food place they had visited more in the last year of Lunchtime than they had during high school (which meant something if you regarded the fact that Ian had actually once worked for Chuck- E- Cheese).

"Sitting in the Drive Thru, Sitting in the Drive Thru."

"Waiting for our Native Foooood, Waiting for our Native Fooooood."

#

"What even are Vegans?"

Ian said, while he was eating his burger with relish.

"They can't be human."

Anthony stated while he did the same.

"I mean, what do they eat instead, vegetarian bacon? Tofu? Lettuce?"

"They must be in a horrible mood all the time. Imagine you would be a vegan and go into a fast food place and everyone would be eating these triple macs and you'd be like: "Yeah, I'm going to have a Garden Side Salad." That must be so frustrating."

"Respect to all the vegans out there."

Anthony saluted to the camera.

"Anthony. I believe it is time for something."

"Is it Mailtime?"

"No, idiot. It's Twitter Question Time."

"Twitter Question Tiiiiiime, Twitter Question Tiiiiiiime."

"That was original."

"I know.

SmoshZapper asks "Would you rather wake up next to the Burger King telling you "you had it your way" or next to Ronald McDonald telling you that "you were loving it"?"

"Woah." Ian said, raising his eyebrows, while Anthony started laughing.

"What was I loving, though? Did he give me free Chicken McNuggets?"

"So that's what you call it these days. Free Chicken McNuggets."

Ian grinned into the camera (some cheeseburger toppled out) and wiggled his eyebrows.

#

The evening was quiet and lazy, they were lying on the sofa watching a rerun of the Prince of Bel Air and eating some ice cream.

"Video shoot tomorrow" Ian said, head upside down, trying to catch the drops of his melting ice cream with his tongue.

"Mhhh", Anthony mumbled, and shot him a glance out of the corner of his eye. Ian's mouth was full of chocolate and it looked rather gross, although something in his stomach disagreed.

A couple of hours and several episodes later, they got themselves ready for bed. Anthony climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself, and enjoyed the fact that he was still in the same good mood he had been this morning.

He also ignored the fact that a tiny voice in a faraway corner of his brain told him that there was a connection between Melanie's leaving and his good mood.

#

_There'll be more action in the future, so don't worry :)_ _I just felt like the developement of Anthony's feeling needed a bit more attention. And also I wanted to write a chapter without drama for a change :D _

_Thanks for your support. _

_I rove you. _

_Lucy_


End file.
